An Angel and Her Lover
by TwilightxMusicLuver
Summary: When Esme lets her tongue slip, the family is transported into the future and Edward gets a glimpse of an angel and her lover. EXB FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV-**

"…and when they came back home, Edward found all his belongings had been moved downstairs to the basement!" The room erupted with laughter as they tried to imagine my reaction to Alice and Jasper's move in with our family.

We were sitting in the den of the Denali family's cozy home up in Alaska. When we Cullens had moved here, we were very surprised to note that a family, much like ours, was residing in the area as well. We sat together now, telling stories of our plights and enjoying the sense of unity we brang simultaneously.

You see, there aren't many of our kind out there, and the 'vegetarians' were even more rare. To have finally met a coven that shared our ethical and moral values was a breath of fresh air, so to speak.

Emmett sat on the couch with Rosalie in his lap, her blonde hair fanning out against his dark gray button-up. Jasper sat on the opposite end with Alice perched atop the armrest, her white fingers dancing through his honey waves. Carlisle and Esme occupied loveseat, one touching the other in an intimately sweet way. Carmen and Eleazer were cuddled on another sofa, their other family members, the sisters, Kate and Irina at their feet.

"You should have been there," Emmett, my big burly brother chortled, "You have to have been there to see Edward's face." The mood was uplifted once again and I chuckled as I recalled my situation.

"Edward," Tanya Denali laughed breezily from her spot next to me, she put her hand ever so casually on my arm, "I can't even begin to imagine how you must have felt."

I smiled back at her and gently pulled my arm out of her grasp, "I'm pretty sure Jasper can reiterate it for you. He is an empath after all." Tanya's eyes widened for a miniscule second before her face smoothed back out to that easy grin; she had completely forgotten about our family's abilities, meaning she had forgotten mine as well. I looked away smirking as she chastised herself for thinking such thoughts in my presence and thinking that I could hear her even now as well.

Jasper threw me a humorous glance as Tanya became scattered and aggravated, she was not used to such powers.

"Well now," Alice chirped once everyone calmed down, "his room had the best view." She gave me a teasing grin and I shook my head in exasperation.

"Just how many rooms does your house have?" Tanya inquired. When I read her reasoning behind the question, I grimaced. Esme seemed to catch onto Tanya's train of thought as her eyes lit up and her mind flooded with possibilities. My mother for all purposes, however, did not see me cringing and flinching at the thought of Tanya as anything more than a friend to me.

"We don't have many," Esme said, completely ignorant to my current predicament, "One for each of us, but since the couples spend so much time together, we only end up using four out of seven."

"Is that so?" Tanya's eyes twinkled and I internally groaned.

"Yes, but I feel so guilty at times. We spend so much time with our significant others, and Edward is frequently left to his solitariness. I hope everyday that he find his mate soon." I was pretty close to banging my head against the wall; Esme basically just gave Tanya permission to molest me. Jasper looked at me in concern, _just let her down easy, she can't hang off of you forever you know, _he thought to me. But he didn't understand that she very much could.

Suddenly, a gust of wind cam roaring out of absolutely nowhere; the windows and doors were all shut. I felt myself being lifted from my seat and panicked. I looked around me to see everyone literally levitating in a gray void, everyone's expressions in pure turmoil. I heard their screams and yells as we continued to be spun around and around mercilessly in the tornado like void. I flailed my arms desperately to try to hold onto to something, but the effort was futile.

After what seemed like years but could easily have been minutes, I felt myself being dropped and fell on a floor of grass. I heard groans and moans as the rest of the Cullens and Denalis literally fell out of thin air. It was raining vampires.

We scrambled to our feet and after making sure Esme wasn't injured Carlisle asked about the rest of our well-beings. As reassurances were being shouted out at every which way, I checked to see if we all made it out alive. I identified everyone except for Emmett, "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

Rosalie blinked and swung around in a frantic search for her husband. "Up here!" We looked up to see Emmett dangling from a tree branch some fifty feet up.

"Emmett son, let go!" Carlisle said. I caught a glimpse of doubt in Emmett's expression before he let go of his death grip on the tree and tumbled down to the forest floor. He landed with an oof and Rosalie rushed forward to check he was okay. He smiled reassuringly at her before hoisting himself up, "What the hell just happened?" he asked no one in particular.

I looked over to see a bright light coming from a gap in the tree line that surrounded us and left us in the dark. Curious, I stepped towards it, bearing no mind to my family's warnings and inquisitions.

I squeezed myself through the trunks of the enormous trees and felt my eyes widen as my jaw dropped open. I heard the Cullens and Denalis coming over to see what I was looking at and then pause as they cam face to face with the most beautiful creature in the entire world.

There was an angel in our presence, I was sure. She stood in a stream the color of rich cerulean blue, her short, white dress slightly fluttering in the water by her. She was in knee deep, her hair hanging to the middle of her back in soft waves of gold, brown and red. Her bangs brushed over the brows of liquid gold eyes that were focused on her hand that was held a half a foot from her face. Her entire body was glittering like a jewel as moonlight shone down on her.

Even after the vampires made so much noise stumbling to the scene, she didn't glance up. I gently closed my mouth as I felt rather than saw Tanya staring holes in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to keep the awe off my face. She was a vision; there were no words to express her beauty. I was sure that not even the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality, Aphrodite Anadyomene.

My gawking was interrupted when a flash of white and copper knocked the angel over, sending them both crashing onto the other side of the stream.

**Tanya's POV-**

I watched in shock as Edward knocked the petite brunette wading in the water over to the other side of the stream away from the sunlight. That was IMPOSSIBLE! I looked over to my right once more to see Edward standing next to me, looking as shocked as I felt. And then swung my head around again to see Edward wrestling with the girl.

"What?" I whispered and shook my head. There couldn't be TWO Edwards. That was not possible!

I stilled. Two Edwards. Two Edwards. Oh, my. I felt my lips curl up at the possibilities of having not one, but TWO Edwards in my bed. Ooooooohhhhhh, myyyyyy!

I'm pretty sure I just orgasmed.

"Well you would know." The Edward next to me said under his breath. My eyes widened, if I could blush right now, I would be beet red. I just wasn't used a mind reader, especially an undeniably smexy mind reader.

I looked back to the Edward across the stream, he looked so…happy. His bronze hair screamed sex and his eyes glittered mischievously. His white button-up shirt was radiant and tightly starched over his lean, muscular body. But he was still tumbling around with the girl. Who the hell was she?

She suddenly rolled over in a quick move that had Edward on his stomach. She laughed breathlessly from her perch on his back and said in a musical lilt, "Pinned ya!"

"Why you little…" Edward playfully sprang up and attacked her once more, rolling around in the silver grass. But she managed to once again get him on his underside, "Pinned ya again." Edward growled in frustration. He looked pretty irritated, still his eyes held undeniable humor.

"Alright, alright, now get off of me." The brunette got up and pranced away lightly, obviously smug and pleased with herself. But she made the mistake of turning her back on Edward. As soon as he got up, the mischievous light was back in his exquisite features. He fell on her one more time and the tumbled down a lightly elevating terrain, a mass of limbs and laughter that landed in a nest of soft looking silver grass and colorful flowers, but this time, Edward was on top. The brunette looked up at Edward with an adoring smile and held her arms up towards him.

The look in his eyes was unmistakably love and his smiling mouth opened to run the tip of his tongue across her pale arm, with her other arm she pulled Edward's head to hers and kissed the side of his face. He looked down at her with an expression that made my insides curl in jealousy. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and I heard gasps all around me, but they still didn't look up. He touched her in the most intimate of ways and she writhed under his touch. "Bella," he sighed. She started to undress him but to my disappointment, we were sucked once more by the tornado. We spun around and around; it was the closest I felt like to throwing up in my entire vampiric life.

And then, just like that, we were back home. I looked around our cozy den to see the bewildered faces of our family members. There was a tense air around us filled with uncertainty.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence that started to feel like it was caving in on us. "Yeesh, Edward, I didn't know you had it in you."

**Inspired by a Disney Movie, can you guess which one?**


	2. An Angel and Her Family

**Edward's POV-**

I had been thinking of that girl, Bella, ever since we had gotten back. She had become my unhealthy obsession. Trying not to think of her was completely futile; the vision of her beauty would flicker across the inside of my eyelids if I closed my eyes. Everything I did made me think of her.

And I had been with her. I couldn't deny it; everyone else had seen it too. That was me that had tackled her in the stream; it was I who had slowly and lovingly kissed her in front of all my family members.

My family. They were trying to come up with an explanation of what had occurred last month, of how it had happened as well. Normally, when it came to my love life, or lack thereof, and especially my sex life, or lack thereof, my brothers would mercilessly tease me until I completely lost my grip on sanity. But they were just as dumbfounded and curious as the rest of us.

Rosalie and Tanya, however, those two were entirely different stories. They were both jealous as hell, and because of a girl named Bella that may or may not exist. I winced as that thought went directly through my heart and pushed it to the back of my mind. Of course she was real; that 'journey through time' should be more than enough incentive to say so.

The Denalis and the Cullens had become even closer over the passing month as we came up with theories of our travel. Alice was sure we had witnessed a vision of the future and that Esme had triggered it when she spoke of my non-existent love life.

They had made numerous attempts at recreating the day so that we could better understand our predicament. I tried my best to help them, but with Bella prancing around in my head, my thoughts went straight to the south. I couldn't let them see me like that so I have been practically holed up in my room for the most part.

I had been painting pictures of her; they came out pretty close, but a canvas and paintbrush would never do her justice. I sighed, Bella was fast becoming an addiction, and I wasn't sure how I would react if I were to ever get the chance to actually meet her in person. My entire being warmed up at that notion.

My thoughts were shrilly interrupted by non other than Alice. "Edward, please leave your room." She stood in the doorway of said room with her hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her face.

"I don't really feeeell like it." I said imitating SpongeBob SquarePants whom I know for a fact annoys the hell out of Alice. Her eyes flickered with irritation as I lazily smiled at her from my perch atop my bed.

The next moment happened so fast, I was sure I just experienced whiplash. Alice was very strong for such a small vampire.

And so I now sat in the same den I had when we stepped into the future, as Alice likes to think.

"Edward!" Esme beamed when she saw me. She came over to give me a warm and motherly hug. "You're finally out of your room."

I felt a twinge of guilt as I realized I had totally abandoned my family. "I'm sorry," I said hugging her back. "It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't." Tanya muttered under her breath.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed bitterly, "The chances of you ever seeing _her_ again are the same as of you ever having a kid." Another touchy subject for Rose. "Meaning none."

I winced and was about to make a comeback when a familiar gust of wind came roaring through the house and a sense of wonder and anticipation overwhelmed us all. I felt the memorable feeling of levitation and then of falling down into the unknown. I closed my eyes and Bella danced across my vision once again. And I landed with a crunching noise on something soft.

I looked around me to see everyone rising from a thick layer of snow in a dotted with a few trees. I heard voices coming from the east and moved in that direction immediately, anticipation turning into anxiousness as I thought of Bella once more. But to my disappointment, there were two males talking, no sign of beautiful Bella anywhere.

Disappointment surged through me, until I saw the males' faces. They had different eyes, different hair colors, but other than that, they were absolutely identical.

And one of them was me.

**Rosalie's POV-**

I watched as Edward watched himself and another man, who looked exactly alike to him, trek through the woods. All of us moved closer to them, trying to pick up on their conversation.

I hissed at my husband as he went to stand directly in their path. And then gasp as they went _through_ Emmett as if he were a ghost. Emmett looked down at himself, shocked to the core. I quickly went to him and looked for any signs of injury. When I came up empty handed, I once again turned my attention to the future Edward and his companion, hauling Emmett behind me.

"I hope you know what you're doing Anthony." The future Edward said in uncertainty.

Anthony ran his hand through his hair at the same time Edward did, the two of them looking like twins, "I have no doubt. I just want to check Italy out a little bit; I'll be back before you miss me."

Edward sighed heavily, and I ate my earlier words as he said, "If you say so, son." I stood stock still, staring holes through the back of Anthony's dark head.

**Tanya's POV-**

I cannot believe this! He has a son too? It isn't fair! It just isn't fair! I walked with them, wanting to hear of how Anthony came to be, but Edward started talking about himself instead.

"You know, I kind of went through a similar experience in my earlier years of being a vampire."

Anthony raised a perfect eyebrow, "Really?"

Edward chuckled. "I don't know what else to call it. What happened was…I went off on my own for a bit. I drank the blood of rapists and killers, the lowest of the lows of humanity, thinking I was doing the right thing. Soon, however, I realized that it shouldn't be me that decides who dies when, and I went back home to Carlisle and Esme."

"Wow." Anthony frowned. "How come you never told me about that before?"

Edward released his panty-dropping grin. "You never asked."

Anthony snorted. "Because I never knew about it. Anyway, I have no intention of killing people of any kind, I just want to see how the Volturi are doing with Volterra."

Edward scowled. "You're lucky Nahuel is going with you, or I would never consent to this kind of journey."

How interesting.

Soon they came to a road where two vampires were conversing. One of them being _her._

Her eyes lit up when she saw Edward and Anthony walking towards her. My mind was conjuring up all sorts of swears and curses for her when I heard a growling coming from behind me. Edward glared at me as he joined the little group.

I felt just a twinge of shame and pushed that away so that I could concentrate on the future.

Anthony pulled Bella into a fierce hug. "I'm gonna miss you mom." Great, that was just what my mood called for. Note sarcasm.

He gave his parents one more smile before walking with who I presumed Nahuel was down the road that led to an all-terrain sort of vehicle.

Bella looked like she would cry if she could. Edward put his arm around her waist. I walked away from the couple to follow Anthony and Nahuel down the road. Once they were a few yards away Bella called out, "Be careful!"

"I will."

Another yard, "Don't talk to strangers!"

"I know ma!"

Another yard. "Remember to wash behind your ears!" Bella was definitely teasing him; you could hear it in her voice. Nahuel snickered as the tips of Anthony's ears turned red. Interesting, he had the ability to blush. But he looked like a vampire.

"Ma! I'm not a kid anymore!"

One more yard. "Bring back pictures!"

"Got it!"

"…!"

Now they stopped and looked at each other in confusion. Anthony turned back, "What?"

"…!" They cupped their ears and squinted their eyes at her small silhouette from the top of the road.

One more minute of this and Anthony finally gave up. He waved his arm in exasperation. "Goodbye ma!"

And then I felt the gushing wind carry me off my feet and through time, back into the gray void, and dropping us back home.

**There, I hope it lived up to the last one. Now the quote from the movie starts when Bella starts calling out "Be careful!" I'm hoping this one won't be so easy. The movie is a Disney movie and whoever gets it right gets a sneak peak of the next chapter before anyone else ;)**


End file.
